


На языке ощущений

by Kim_Keri



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fights, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Keri/pseuds/Kim_Keri
Summary: Тело кричит о чём-то своём, молит и посылает болезненные позывы по всей коже. Хочется, чего-то просто смертельно хочется. Кулаки чешутся, а руки сводит. Они не понимают, чего хотят друг от друга. Драка делает легче, эти болезненные позывы прекращаются, успокаиваются на какое-то время.Куросаки, ведь тебе стало легче. Отпусти руку. А ты, Гриммджо, отойди от него, перестань так сильно сжимать его кулак и глядеть волком, словно… Словно не хочешь отпускать.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Гриммджо Джагерджак/Ичиго Куросаки
Kudos: 2





	На языке ощущений

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также была выложена на сайте "Книга фанфиков"

Ярко рыжая копна волос словно факел пылала при свете закатного солнца. Этот свет заряжал энергией этого юношу. Он будто светился прямо изнутри, не уступая своим светом солнцу на небе, но в отличие от главного светила, от этого невозможно было отвести взгляд и оно не делало больно.

Парень нервно сжимает сигарету в зубах, что кажется ещё чуть-чуть, и он перекусит её, но этого не происходит. Он решает перехватить тлеющую палочку пальцами. Изо рта вырывается сизое облако дыма.

Рыжеволосый рядом морщится и негромко бурчит что-то не совсем цензурное, стараясь как можно более ярче показать свое недовольство от этого. Но ничего не говорит. Молчит и понимает, что для него это необходимость, маленькая прихоть. Да и до этого сколько раз он выражал своё недовольство? Кажется тысячи. Говорил ему, что он убивает себя этим, а в лет 40 будет медленно и мучительно умирать от рака лёгких или ещё какой-нибудь болезни, написанной и в красках описанной на этих чёртовых пачках.

* * *

— Ты же сдохнешь в муках, Гриммджо, — недовольно проворчал парень, стоящий недалеко от курящего собеседника.  
— Ну вообще-то мы все сдохнем, — с ухмылкой и заметным наслаждением на лице выпустил он сизый дым изо рта. — А муки это лишь не очень приятное дополнение. — голубоглазый скалится в привычной манере и стряхивает пепел куда-то на землю. И плевать ему, что буквально в метре от него висит табличка с изображением зачёркнутой сигареты и красноречивой большой надписью «Не курить!» чуть выше. Откровенно плевать и на то, что неподалёку стоят камеры и что влетит ему знатно.

А Ичиго? Ну что Ичиго. Ему не менее всё равно, ведь бросать его тут одного, чтобы он просто смог покурить, он не собирался. Хотя и ненавидел этот удушающий запах. Но вообще-то, это не было единственной причиной, но первую юноша хотя бы был в силах признать, а от второй отмахивается как от чертовски назойливой мухи. Что же это за причина? Завораживающий своей привлекательностью голубоволосый парень, в глазах которого, в темноте переулка, отражается огонёк сигареты.

Невероятно завораживающе.

— Звучит слишком пессимистично, — рыжий возвёл глаза к небу, несильно стукаясь головой о стену здания. Звёзды поблескивали в темноте неба, но тлеющий кончик сигареты, как и её владелец, отвлекали от этого слабого сияния.  
— Это называется реальный взгляд на вещи, — хмыкнул голубоглазый, туша сигарету о собственную же ладонь. Рыжеволосый замечает это краем глаза и смотрит долго, настороженно, а потом переводит взгляд на самого юношу. И об этой дурацкой привычке он знал и не смел задать вопроса. Молчал и душил волнение за этого человека ещё в зачатке.

— Идём, ты хотел угостить меня кофе. — хмыкает он и устремляется вперёд, выходя из-за поворота. Куросаки же закатывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая.  
— Напомни, когда я там хотел тебя угостить?..

* * *

Ичиго тряхнул головой, выпадая из мира воспоминаний, а после глянул в сторону Гриммджо. Тот и не обратил внимания на то, что тот так глубоко задумался. Или же просто сделал вид.

Парни завернули за угол и зашли в магазин, купив себе, как и обычно делали, по жестяной банке какой-то газировки и пошли в обратном направлении.

После тренировки, они делали так постоянно. Шли в один и тот же магазин, где продавец уже привычно приветливо улыбался при их виде, покупали первую попавшуюся в руки банку с газировкой и шли в то место. Место, что полюбилось им ещё с середины средней школы, когда они только-только познакомились. Неплохое было время. Оба все ещё помнят этот день, когда столкнулись своими непрошибаемыми характерами как быки на ринге. Тот день, когда впервые подрались.

Но они не помнят причины. 

Парни зашли в многоэтажное здание, что стояло не так далеко от магазина, поднялись на самый верхний этаж и вышли на крышу. Отчего-то этот люк всё никак не могут закрыть, но им это лишь на руку.

Оба сбросили сумки с вещами возле пристройки и, отойдя чуть ближе к краю, сели прямо на крышу. Чистая она, грязная, вообще плевать.

Пшикнули открытые банки с газировкой, а через пару мгновение послышался и щелчок зажигалки.

С каких пор Джагерджак стал так часто курить?

Рыжий посмотрел в его сторону, застав привычную картину курящего юноши. Сам он сделал пару глотков колючей и сладкой жидкости, оперившись одной своей рукой о пол позади себя. В этот раз газировка была, кажется, со вкусом черники? Что-то сладковатое, с небольшой кислинкой. Юноша глянул на баночку. Да, это была черника.

Ради собственного интереса рыжий посмотрел на напиток голубоглазого. Забавно… Апельсиновая…

В такие моменты тишины и спокойствия, Ичиго невольно расслаблялся, улетал мыслями в какие-то дебри, а после неожиданно выдёргивался из этих рассуждений грубоватым тембром голоса Гриммджо. Хм… грубоватым. Можно сказать, весь парень состоял из этого самого «грубоватого». Если представить, провести аналогию, будто он был слеплен из теста, то ингредиентами в этом тесте служили: наглость, жёсткость, грубость, агрессивность и всё в таком духе. Но тот, кто его лепил явно перебрал с обаянием и привлекательностью. В на вид грубых и резких жестах скрывалась грация. Может никто вокруг и не замечал этого, но Ичиго слишком пристально наблюдал за ним. Голубоглазый был словно дикая кошка на тренировках, опасен, быстр и неуловимо изящен. В обычной жизни даже передвигался чуть-ли не бесшумно, словно дикий зверь, мягко ступая лапами по земле. Но движения эта лишь одна капля в океане его обаяния. Глаза, мимика, завораживающий оскал и притягательное телосложение. На тренировках вообще невозможно отвести глаз. Перекатывающиеся под чёртовой толком ничего не прикрывающей майкой мышцы, дикий взгляд голубых глаз и точные и очень болезненные удары.

Рыжий глянул на ладонь правой руки. Костяшки были разбиты пару дней назад, но корка на ранках всё ещё толком не образовалась, трескалась и кровила.

* * *

Кулак проходит в паре сантиметров от ухмыляющегося лица оппонента, побуждая ещё большее желание врезать, но всё не так просто. Кареглазый еле как успел уклониться от удара не менее свирепых кулаков «друга». Такой промах ничуть ни расстроил его, лишь побудили наступать с новой силой.

Один удар. Второй. Третий. И вот на кулаках красуются болезненные отметины, а лёгкие горят от недостатка кислорода.

Коснуться. Ещё. Ещё раз! Сильнее! Больнее!

Джагерджак рычит, кидаясь на противника, наступая и оттесняя всё сильнее благодаря своей грубой силе и несмотря на больший вес и рост — ловкости. Но рыжий не отступает, бьёт сильнее, быстрее и агрессивней. Никто уступать не собирался. Но этот грубый танец двух тел прекращается также неожиданно, как и начинается. Гриммджо ловит кулак юноши прямо на подлёте к лицу, его же собственную руку остановил Куросаки, болезненно сжимая запястье. С губ срывается тяжёлое дыхание. Взгляд глаза в глаза. Они даже не вспомнят через час из-за чего начали, как дело дошло до драки? Зачем? А может и незачем, да просто так. Вот просто!

Тело кричит о чём-то своём, молит и посылает болезненные позывы по всей коже. Хочется, чего-то просто смертельно хочется. Кулаки чешутся, а руки сводит. Они не понимают, чего хотят друг от друга. Драка делает легче, эти болезненные позывы прекращаются, успокаиваются на какое-то время.

Куросаки, ведь тебе стало легче. Отпусти руку. А ты, Гриммджо, отойди от него, перестань так сильно сжимать его кулак и глядеть волком, словно… Словно не хочешь отпускать.

Они не отходят, сжимают части тела так, что синяки останутся. Больно. Очень больно. Но не понятно, что болит. Щемит где-то в сердце? Клинит мозг? Болят кости и мышцы? Какой-то баг системы? Что вообще творится в головах этих двоих. Когда же вы перестанете сжимать с такой силой?!

Ещё секунда, две, три. Они отходят друг от друга на пару шагов, как звери в клетке, смотрят в сторону оппонента. Видны позывы тела, ноги трясутся, а руки дрожат, ещё немного и они набросятся друг на друга опять! Но ничего не происходит…

Их сердца продолжают бешено колотиться, будто они всё ещё дерутся. Пульс всё не замедлялся, дышали глубоко, словно никак не могли насытиться кислородом. Но что же это? Головы у них кружатся от переизбытка этого самого кислорода, а пульс всё также быстр.

Почему сердце всё никак не успокоится?!

Джагерджак отвёл взгляд первым, провёл языком по разбитой губе и коснулся рукой запястья. Ичиго же стал нервно сжимать и разжимать кулак.

Это не та боль? Где то удовольствие, затыкающее то неумолимое чувство в теле? Почему всё ещё так хочется … ?

* * *

Рыжий дёргает головой, невольно прерывисто вздыхает и сжимает в руках банку. Хорошо, что он успел выпить большую часть. Парень отставил жестянку в сторону, переводя взгляд на небо.

— Слушай, Куросаки, — и снова светлоглазый тушит сигарету о собственную ладонь, после этого откидывая бычок в сторону. — Тебе нравится Орихиме, — Ичиго не расслышал в этой фразе вопросительной интонации, похоже Гриммджо был уверен в ответе, но из вежливости решил поинтересоваться.

Гриммджо и вежливость? Странно звучит в одном предложении.

— Зачем интересуешься? — парень не удержал уничижительного хмыканья в сторону собеседника. — С чего это она должна мне нравится? — на самом деле, спроси Гриммджо у него это с пару лет назад, ответ кареглазого был бы положительным. Раньше эта милая девушка и вправду заставляла его сердце невольно ускорять темп при её виде, но спустя год это чувство улеглось. Парень остыл и она перестала вызывать у него бурю эмоций.  
— Ну, она милашка, — юноша стал загибать пальцы при перечислении, для этакой наглядности, — По-забавному наивная и у неё красивые формы…  
— Ты мне сваха что-ли? — хмыкнул рыжий, переводя взгляд на голубоволосого, который смотрел куда-то в даль. — Она ведь тебе не особо нравилась, а расписывать стал так, словно сам от неё без ума.

Неожиданно воцарилось молчание и кареглазый обратил внимание на то, как неожиданно напряглась челюсть. Похоже он сжал зубы.

— Не в моём вкусе, — спустя ещё пару секунд ответил парень. В его голосе слышались нотки недовольства, да и звучало это так, словно он говорил о неприятном ему человеке. — Слишком она приторная, аж блевать тянет, — пренебрежительности в голосе прибавилось и он упёрся руками позади себя, немного отклоняя корпус назад.  
— Тогда кто эта несчастная? — лицо рыжего украсила ухмылка, уж больно он был доволен тем, что знаменитой фразе заменил главное слово антонимом. Ну язык у него не поворачивался назвать его будущую девушку счастливицей.  
Лицо Гриммджо исказила более хищная ухмылка, но к удивлению Ичиго, ушат желчи на него выливать не стали.  
— Такой нет, — хмыкнул парень, наконец начиная пить свою газировку. Было видно, как чуть исказилось его лицо. Всё же он не так давно покурил и горечь на языке смешалась со сладостью апельсина.

И снова тихо. Но это уже не так тишина, что была прежде, эта давила на нервы и ушные перепонки. Кареглазый негромко ругнулся. То, как закончился разговор его не устраивало. Словно осталась какая-то недосказанность. Но что бы то ни было, напряжение давило.

Ичиго повёл плечами, после сразу же разминая шею, Гриммджо же продолжал делать вид, что все как обычно. Но чёрт. Всё совсем не как обычно! Куросаки вообще терялся в своих ощущениях и догадках, не мог понять, что хочет от него. Рыжий точно знал, что в груди скребётся не просто так, а кожу болезненно покалывает при виде этого наглого парня. А это чувство, когда так сильно сводит мышцы, а сердце начинает бешено биться в груди.

А может это…? Нет, не может быть.

* * *

Рыжеволосый парень привалился к упругим канатам, ограждающим ринг от другой части зала. Вообще-то это было небезопасно, но кто его остановит? Тренер? Так он как раз и устроил показательный бой, сосредоточившись на противнике. Гриммджо? Уж точно нет, ему, казалось, вообще плевать на происходящее. Так может сам Ичиго? Ох нет…

Его взгляд остановился на бойце, что так самозабвенно участвовал в бою, сосредоточенно наносил удар за ударом противнику, ловко избегая ударов в свою сторону. Карие глаза невольно подмечали малейшие детали. Замечали как колыхается цепочка на груди голубоглазого от каждого движения, как лихорадочно вздымается грудь из-за нехватки воздуха, как безумно блестят глаза и скалиться юноша.

Рыжий и не заметил, как и ему самому стало душно и жарко.

— Куросаки, чё, завидуешь? — самодовольно ухмыльнулся запыхавшийся парень, ступая шаг с территории ринга вместе с тренером. — Пялился на бой такими глазами, что я успел подумать, что сам на меня сейчас кинешься.

Ичиго вздрогнул, когда говоривший голубоглазый пихнул его локтем в бок. Взгляд сразу упал на голую крепкую шею, грудь и сильные плечи. Он почувствовал его личный запах, с примесью одеколона и горечи сигарет. Пальцы на руках невольно сжались.

— Всё-всё! — мужчина средних лет задорно улыбнулся, с размаху дружески хлопая рыжего по плечу, ведь то, как тот сжал кулаки насторожило его. — Я на перекур и тоже устроим поединок. — шатен потянулся, переводя взгляд на предыдущего соперника. — А твоя техника улучшилась, Гриммджо, так держать! — он показал ему большой палец, ещё больше показывая ему, как он горд профессиональным ростом своего ученика.

Лёгкие кареглазого начало жечь, а пальцы на руках болезненно свело из-за напряжения.

Когда он успел задержать дыхание? 

* * *

Звук щёлканья зажигалки привёл его в чувства, заставив наконец опомниться. Зубы сжались, на челюсти появились желваки. Рука сама потянулась вперёд, в попытке дотянуться до злосчастной сигареты. Но не зря тренер хвалил Джагерджака, реакция того и вправду стала быстрее. Дабы Куросаки не дотянулся до тлеющей сигареты, он вытянул руку вверх и чуть назад, что ещё больше обозлило рыжего.

— Да ты достал! — рыкнул юноша, вновь усаживаясь на своё место, но злобного взгляда не отводя. — Откровенно заебал! Выкурил за сегодня с полпачки! — продолжал он, всё повышая тон голоса.

Нервы сдали? Куросаки слишком много думает сегодня, что заставило его постепенно прийти к неутешительным выводам. Эти самые выводы злили его, выводили из себя! Но будь он проклят, если из-за них не стало легче на душе.

— Да прям откровенно, — не менее злобно, чуть ли не рыча ответил Гриммджо, комкая в руке злосчастную палочку с ядом. — А меня откровенно заебала твоя непрошибаемость! Но я же молчал! — он злобно отшвырнул от себя остатки сигареты. Её тлеющий кончик, как и предыдущие, оставили на ладони след, отзывающийся сильной болью. Но он не обратил внимания, это чувство закрывало ещё более сильное чувство… Желание чего-то ещё.  
— Хочешь пообмениваться претензиями?! — хмыкнул рыжий, наклоняясь в его сторону корпусом ближе. — Так послушай! Ты, самодовольный, наглый, омерзительный эгоист! — ещё немного и парень перейдёт на крик. Нервы у обоих были не железные, а мышцы теперь привычно сводит из-за пугающе сильного желания. — Я бы с удовольствием с размаху двинул по твоей!..  
Гриммджо не выдержал первым, с тихим рыком кинулся на парня, придавливая его к крыше сильнее, коленями фиксируя крепкие ноги и одну руку оппонента, прижав их к крыше и туловищу соответственно, а правая рука сжала шею, ощутимо придушивая.  
— Так вперёд, Куросаки! — вот и привычный, злобный оскал и пылающие голубые глаза смотрят прямо в душу.

Но рыжеволосый сумел увидеть значимую брешь в подобном положении. Взбрыкнул ногами, и помог себе одной свободной рукой переместить не маленький вес Джагерджака в сторону, заваливая его и теперь уже имея преимущество. Ждать он не стал, с размаху ударил парня прямо по скуле, замечая как тот поморщился, а после одарил его новым, но теперь с другой стороны. Злости не убавилось, руки дрожали всё сильнее и хватка его ослабла, но отчего-то его противник не поспешил этим воспользоваться, да и позволил так легко сбросить его с себя.

Рыжий схватился за грудки голубоглазого, встряхивая и наблюдая то, как с ухмылкой тот слизывает кровь с уголка губы.

Он думает, что уже победил.

— Ну почему ты такой…! — крик невольно вырвался из горла, но быстро оборвался, когда взгляд его наткнулся на прожигающие его голубые глаза. Вся агрессия по отношению к нему куда-то испарилась, а пальцы разжали ткань майки.

Что это такое? Кареглазый сглотнул, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску, а спустя мгновение из груди вырвался тяжёлый вздох. Порывы тела сдерживать почти невозможно и, как бы сильно от них не отмахивался Куросаки, накатывали с каждым днём всё сильнее. Кажется это желание достигло своего пика, когда спутать его с чем-либо другим невозможно. Просто невозможно, даже если отстраивать гигантские баррикады и защищаться всеми способами. Твердить себе, что это мерзко, неправильно и аморально — не помогает, лишь делает очень больно. Ведь как бы он не хотел верить в это, он лишь врал себе, а врать самому себе слишком долго никогда не получалось.

И Гриммджо понял это первым.

Желание сжать пальцы на его коже, даже слишком сильно, болезненно, оставляя синяки — лишь крик о желании притиснуться как можно ближе. Попытки коснуться хоть как-то, даже если мимолётно и почти неощутимо, ощутить жар тела рядом и не отпустить его. А этот жар, охватывающий тело и душу обоих, лишь скрытая за стеной отрицания страсть и… любовь?

Может эти чувства неправильны, болезнены. Может основаны лишь на их невероятной страсти и тяге к друг другу, а не на большой и чистой любви, но им этого достаточно. Да и просто так отмахнуться от этих чувств они уже точно не смогут.

Джагерджак вновь опередил пребывающего в сомнениях Куросаки, сжал футболку на груди, утягивая его к себе, исполняя тайное и такое запретное желание обоих. Поцелуй. Совсем не робкий и нежный, каким он бывает у некоторых пар, а грубый, властный. Парень давил всю неуверенность кареглазого собственным напором. Действительно, шёл на пролом, не дожидаясь положительного ответа рыжего или хоть какого-то знака одобрения. Он знал этого парня как облупленного, понимал чуть ли не с полу взгляда! Но так долго давил в себе постыдный жар в теле, что разучился слышать Куросаки.

Сухие и обветренные. Совсем не как чувственные губы девушек, поцелуй с которыми дарил больше нежных ощущений.

Чуть позже, когда осознание ударило в голову Ичиго достаточно сильно, чтобы он «очнулся», на языке ощущался горький привкус этих чёртовых сигарет. Когда-то он думал, что для девушек будет мерзостью целовать этого наглого голубоглазого. Ведь ощущение, должно быть, словно пепельницу целуешь. И вправду горчит, но это не мерзко, совсем не мерзко, да чего уж там врать, рыжий испытывал откровенное удовольствие от подобного властного и чуть горького поцелуя. Ха… И как он сразу не заметил металлического привкуса крови?

Губы рыжего беззастенчиво сминают, кусают, не позволяя ему одуматься и даже на секунду абстрагироваться от новых ощущений. Спустя ещё пару секунд его бездействия, он наконец двинулся, запутываясь пальцами в голубых волосах, сжимая их у затылка и притягивая ближе к себе, вжимаясь в парня телом. Руки Гриммджо больно уцепились за бёдра юноши, сминая и почти сразу поднимаясь к талии парня. Теперь пахом он совершенно беззастенчиво утыкался в крепкий живот голубоглазого и сам ощущал его напряжение бёдрами.

Поцелуй оборвался и юноши, как после драки, тяжело задышали, смотря друг на друга волком.

— Слушай… — первым голос подал Куросаки, сжав ногами бока оппонента. — Когда ты говорил «такой нет» ты имел в виду…  
— Завались, — рыкнули ему в ответ, — У нас есть куда более важные дела. — юноша смотрел точно в глаза рыжего, словно ища что-то в их глубине или стараясь понять что-то ещё. Губы сжались в тонкую полоску, а спустя пару мгновений растянулись в оскале. Парень не удержал тихого хмыканья. — Ты всё ещё пялишься на меня, как на свою добычу — кареглазый поёрзал в этой крепкой хватке, словно только понял, как сильно Джагерджак сжимает его бока.

Это он то здесь добыча?

— Ты смотри, ещё чуть-чуть, и я начну думать, что ты действительно сожрать меня хочешь.  
— Ты не так сильно далёк от истины, — в отместку за болезненно сжатую талию, Ичиго оттянул волосы собеседника в строну, вынудив того отклонить голову. Рыжий будто подтвердил свои намерения «съесть» юношу, ведь своим следующим движением он прижался к его плечу, носом утыкаясь в кожу на шее.  
— Куросаки, я не буду останавливаться, — голубоглазый угрожающе рыкнул, будучи недовольным от подобного уязвимого положения, но не предпринимал попыток выбраться.  
— Ожидаемо, — хмыкнули ему в ответ.

Парень, если честно, особенно не следил за нитью разговора, ведь потерялся в ощущениях. Тепло тела рядом, руки на талии и природный запах Гриммджо, смешанный с каким-то одеколоном. Рыжеволосый не заметил, как потянулся к шее, заскользив по ней кончиком носа, вдыхая запах ещё глубже, а после, не сдержавшись, прикусывая. Совсем слабо, но после этого жеста ощутимо сжались пальцы на его боках.

Джагерджак любил контролировать, быть королём во всех смыслах, но Куросаки не собирался быть рабом, жертвой, добычей. Не хотел показать, что он готов подчиниться так просто, наглый характер любовника и гордость Ичиго не позволяли ему так просто сдаться. Ну… Как минимум сдаться без боя.

Зубы теперь совсем не нежно сжали кожу, а руки с голубых волос скользили к груди, с силой толкая наземь, и о боги, парень поддался. За это разрешение послушание рыжий наградил его мягким касанием губ и языке к коже, но всё же это было лишь награждение, а далее последовали новые укусы в перемешку с такой «наградой». Ощущение чуть солоноватой кожи голубоглазого под губами оказалось куда приятнее, чем ощущать кулаками его скулы, а бродить руками по груди, то и дело сжимая плечи и бока, куда лучше, чем просто смотреть на них. Но самое главное, кожа перестала гореть безумным желанием, теперь оно достаточно конкретно сгущалось внизу живота, скручиваясь спиралью. Куросаки словно зачаровался, проделывая повторяющиеся движения рук и губ, что не заметил, как желание прикусить переросло в желание оставить метку. А это желание он гнать не стал, как и хотел, прикусил кожу у сгиба шею, втянув в рот участок кожи.

— Куросаки! — как и ожидалось, голубоволосый в дикий восторг от подобного жеста не пришёл и дёрнул рыжего за волосы подальше от себя.  
— Что? — парень недовольно сдвинул брови к переносице, отклоняя голову назад. Взгляд его упёрся в недовольные потемневшие глаза напротив, но после уполз к сжатым в полоску губам. Какой- либо угрозы он не чувствовал, в груди клубились непривычные тепло и спокойствие, а ещё, хотелось снова придвинуться ближе к парню, что продолжал удерживать его голову и вглядываться в его глаза так, словно сейчас дыру прожжёт. Куросаки не сохранял более беспристрастный вид, но не удержал провокационного жеста — провёл по губам языком. Почему провокационного? Просто, повторюсь, он знал Гриммджо как облупленного и такое действие могло бы заставить его действовать. Так и произошло.

С тихим рыком Джагерджак подмял под себя юношу, вжимаясь в его тело собственным. Кареглазый тихо болезненно зашипел, так как его с силой припёрли к совсем не мягкому бетону, но его недовольство улеглось тут же, как к его губам прижались губы голубоглазого.

Гриммджо не собирался уступать так долго и теперь с удовольствием вжал парня в крышу. Удовольствие было не только из-за ощущения превосходства, но и из-за того, как он прижался к его паху собственным. Тесно и приятно, пока что для их разгорячённых и безумно возбуждённых тел этого было достаточно, для получения удовольствия. Достаточно было прижаться плотнее и потереться о его бёдра, чтобы ощутить его и собственное возбуждение острее. Как же долго они терпели, что теперь им не стыдно заниматься подобными вещами на крыше жилого дома? Да кому какая теперь разница, ведь они получили желаемое.

Жар чужих губ ощущался не мене остро, чем толчки бёдер ниже, это даже помогало сохранить хоть какой-то контроль над собой. Но этот контроль с каждым мигом всё ослабевал и окончательно покрылся трещинами в тот момент, как с разрывом поцелуя с губ одного из них сорвался прерывистый полустон. И опять же, кто именно это был, с затуманенным рассудком не понятно.

Голубоглазый сел на пятки, раздвинув свои колени и разводя колени Ичиго.

Теперь было ещё более ясно, что всё так просто не кончится.

Руки парня скользнули по внутренней стороне бёдер, целенаправленно двигаясь к центру, но делая это медленно, оттягивая момент и играясь с его и своим возбуждением. Спустя какое-то время, его ладонь приблизилась к паху и большой палец с нажимом провёл по образовавшемуся бугорку, скрывая с губ кареглазого прерывистый вздох. Гриммджо не удержал самодовольной ухмылки, но посчитал, что подобного явно недостаточно.

Секунда и послышался вжик молнии. Куросаки увёл взгляд от лица голубоглазого, лишь бы не видеть блестящих от возбуждения глаз и этой ухмылки. И тут дыхание перехватил в первый раз, когда давление на в ставший член стало меньше и он ощутил небольшую прохладу. А когда же перехватил во второй? Да тогда, когда рука Гриммджо скользнула от основания к чувствительный головке, оглаживая сочащуюся смазкой уретру большим пальцем.

Ощущения были… Странные, но ужасно приятные. Это сильно отличалось от собственных ласк, да и не один кареглазый ощущал подобное. Вскоре ощущений прибавилось. Настала очередь Ичиго подчиняться.

Шеи коснулся тёплый язык, а после и зубы. Болезненного шипения удержать не удалось, оно без ведома хозяина сорвалось с губ, а шею обожгла метка, а после ещё одна, но чуть ниже предыдущей. И этот парень рычал на него за то, что теперь вытворяет сам.

Рыжий не находил хорошим вариантом продолжать играть в послушное палено, потому его ладонь вскоре скользнула к груди голубоглазого и заскользила вниз, к его джинсам. Пара неловких и резких движений, злобного рыка со стороны хозяина этих самых джинс и задумка удалась. Теперь и его пальцы скользнули к горячей плоти, обхватывая в кольцо пальцев и начиная медленно двигать.

— Не трогай, — угрожающе зашептали на ухо, да вот не вызвали ни капли страха, только ещё большего желания действовать, чтобы наконец довести до исступления и заставить тяжело дышать от удовольствия.  
— Конечно, — пробормотал ему в ответ партнёр, при этом не прекращая движений рукой.

Похоже, Джагреджака это выбило из колеи, из-за чего тот замер на какое-то время. Хоть это противоречило его задумке, он не стал отталкивать и ворчать дальше, продолжил приносить удовольствие в том же темпе, что и кареглазый.

Теперь звук шумного дыхания и редкие стоны сливались в один звук. Звук их вырвавшегося из-под контроля желания к друг другу. Да им и не нужен был котроль над ситуацией, теперь уже точно нет. Даже упёрты Гриммджо пустил всё на самотёк, позволяя себе получать удовольствие и дарить его другому, такому желанному человеку. Но также в груди обоих, кроме нарастающего удовольствие клубилось сожаление. Сожаление о том, что не позволили себе сорваться раньше.

Выступивший предэякулят облегчал скольжение и поднимал градус возбуждения. Мысли в голове мешались всё чаще, а движения становились резче. Оба беспорядочно шарили по телу друг друга взглядами, свободными руками, позволяя себе снова и снова сжимать кожу, кусать губы друг друга и зализывать выступившие капельки крови, целуя до беспамятства и покалывания в коже губ.

Разрядка близилась и парни отдаляли её приближения, желая насытиться друг другом, будто с запасом. Но долго терпеть не смог никто. Не понятно, кто первый издал задушенный стон и излился в руку другого, кто первый ощутил расползающуюся по телу негу, но оба знали точно, это повторится ещё раз.

Оба теперь лежали на крыше, тяжело дыша и смотря в голубое, чистое небо. Тело ныло от скопившегося напряжения, синяки вместе с укусами давали о себе знать ноющей болью, губы саднило от поцелуев и трещин, появившихся из-за тех же самых укусов.

— Лучше бы мы опять подрались, — Ичиго чуть нахмурился, ощущая в руке ещё тёплые капли спермы.  
— Это почему? — хмыкнули ему в ответ, но при этом не скрывая того, насколько он был доволен собой и происходящим.  
— Потому что нам ещё как-то до дома добраться надо, — удручённо вздохнул кареглазый, представляя, как они сейчас выглядят и какие глаза будут у прохожих, но если вы спросите у Ичиго, жалеет ли он о случившимся, ответ будет однозначным:

«Это намного лучше драки»


End file.
